


Slow Dance

by unstablewings



Category: Rarl - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Carl, Carl Grimes - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slow Dancing, cute kisses, gay carl, gay fluff, my heart physically aches because this is so fluffy, rarl - Freeform, rarl is so cute i just can't, ron anderson - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablewings/pseuds/unstablewings
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse; not generally romantic. But Carl has something planned for him and Ron: slow dancing.





	Slow Dance

Ron sat on the couch in Carl’s living room. Carl had told him to meet him there at 3:00 pm, but it was already five minutes past. Not that Ron minded waiting, he was just eager to finally see his boyfriend. He wondered why the center of the living room was clear; usually there would be a large coffee table, but today, the only thing left was the big decorative rug that covered the entire center space.

Hearing footsteps bounding down the stairs, Ron turned to see Carl carrying a record in his arms, walking towards him. He came and gave Ron a quick peck on the lips before smiling and turning to the record player in the corner of the room. The boy carefully placed the record on the machine and set the needle down. A slow song began to play, and Ron couldn’t help but crack a smile.

Carl walked to the center. “Get over here.” he teased, holding out his hand. “I wanna dance.” Ron rolled his eyes and joined the boy.

In the most formal way, Carl held hands with Ron, and placed his other hand on Ron’s shoulder, letting Ron put his other hand around Carl’s waist. They danced, stepping forward and back, sometimes giggling about how silly the whole thing was. Slow dancing was so out of the ordinary for either of them, but the fact that zombies lurked behind the closed gates of their neighborhood, and that they were currently in a deep pit of trouble with the Saviors definitely made the dance a strange occasion.

“So this was why you invited me here?” Ron smirked as the two danced.

“Not this specifically, I just wanted to spend time with you, and you know, do something romantic. What's more romantic then slow dancing?” Carl responded.

“Pft, are you joking? Zombie hunting is so romantic!” Ron teased. Carl stuck his tongue out at Ron.

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

Ron’s hand fell from Carl’s hand to his waist, and both Carl’s hands wrapped behind Ron’s neck to pull him closer. Their foreheads touched and stayed connected as they swayed in place. They didn't talk at all; the two just silently appreciated the other’s company. Ron’s eyes shut; he could only hear the music and feel Carl leaning against him. But knowing that he was right there was what really mattered to him.

“I love you, Carl.” Ron whispered with his eyes still closed.

“I know you do.” Carl whispered back sarcastically.

Ron opened his eyes to look at Carl. “Shut up!” he said while laughing.

“I'm just kidding,” Carl said, “I love you too.”

Their eyes locked together like magnets. Carl rested his head on Ron’s shoulder, and they continued swaying to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading and I really hope you enjoyed! I plan on writing more rarl fluff in the future if you were wondering. I know it's not very popular, but I just love the ship so much and the idea of a queer Carl Grimes.


End file.
